Property of Jade West
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: All Tori could remember was Northridge, delicious fruity punch, toilet paper, Jade's truck, and a toaster.


So I was originally trying to work on a story for Rizzoli & Isles for Jane and Joe but I have writers block when it comes to that story, I don't know... so a friend suggested I do something random and this is it and how it got that long, I do not know! But... it did help in a way, I guess. I still have writer's block with the story, but I came up with an idea for another Jane & Joe story. I still can't believe I worte a story 8,423 words long... I was going to split it into chapters but I could decide how to do it and I've never done a Tori and Jade story, only Tori and Andre so it's a bit out of my comfort zone and I kept second guessing myself. It's not my first story with two girls together though, I've wrote Maya and Emily for Pretty Little Liars and Jane and Maura for Rizzoli & Isles so it's not completely out of my comfort zone. Still, I'm not compltely comfortable with certain parts, I think I could've done better I just don't know how so, but when I figure how to make it better I can always change it and repost it. Don't like it, don't read it, don't complain to me about it. Let me know how I did with their personalities, I wrote Jade a little out of character on purpose and Tori is kind of out of character too, considering what happens, so... enjoy! Oh! Almost everything in _italics_ is what happened _before_ in case it's not obvious. Some words are _italicized_ for _emphasis_. It's mostly Tori's memories and Jade's story of what happened in _italics_. Now enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ringing… what was that ringing? Tori groaned and felt around the general area for what she assumed was her phone. She didn't find it but when it stopped ringing, she sighed and tried to go back to sleep, through her head was throbbing slightly. She was content just laying wherever she was, she couldn't remember, with her head under what she assumed was a pillow and a blanket covering her body making her feel warm and cozy. This comfort didn't last long.<p>

"Vega!"

Tori wanted to cry. The voice was not helping her headache. It was getting worse, the more conscious she became.

"The one time I do something you beg me to do and you don't appreciate it," she heard Jade mumble near her head somewhere.

The pillow was ripped off the top of her head and suddenly light was in her face. She cracked an eye open and immediately regretted it.

"Go away- Jade! Ow!"

She wished she hadn't yelled. The headache was unbearable, and why was her mouth so dry?

"You sound and look like crap," Jade said, "Get up. I'm not being late to school because you're hung-over."

Hung-over? She was drinking? She didn't remember drinking last night, but then again, she didn't remember much of last night. All she could remember was Northridge, delicious fruity punch, toilet paper, Jade's truck, and a toaster. Random, but she'd figure it out later. Tori sat up in her bed and rubbed her temples, closing her eyes and taking a few calming breaths hoping to control the headache.

"What…"

She opened her eyes to a cup of water and two aspirins being held out to her.

"Thank you."

"Least I could do," Jade replied sounding… amused?

Tori downed the aspirins and water then looked at Jade.

"What happened last night?"

Tori watched Jade's face maintain amusement. The smirk almost made her not want to know.

"To be honest… I didn't think you had it in you, Vega."

Tori frowned, her head tilting in a Cat like manner, but with a little less innocence and a lot more frustration.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jade maintained her smirk, "You should shower and dress so we can go. If you hurry we can stop to get something to eat."

Tori ran her fingers through her hair to remove strands from her face. She winced as she lowered her hand. Her shoulder's felt sore. Actually, her whole back did. Why was she sore? And Jade… well, she didn't know why Jade seemed to be acting semi nice towards her, but she wasn't going to question it now. Especially since Jade was her only clue as to what happened last night. She moved her cover back and moved her legs shakily out of bed. Her legs felt to weak and bruised to move.

"Why am I sore?"

"You had a rough encounter;" Jade replied still smirking, "let's just leave it at that for now."

Tori stood and groaned. She wouldn't say it was a bad feeling, but she felt like instead of sleeping in bed, she'd slept on bricks. Besides that, the headache, the sensitivity to light, and not remembering a single thing, she felt pretty good….. And like she wasn't wearing any clothes beside the shirt which barely reached mid thigh.

Tori's eyes immediately shot down to the shirt and it seemed to trigger a memory.

"_But Jade! My shirt!"_

"_Jeez, slow your roll Vega," Jade rolled her eyes._

_Tori was sitting in the bed of a truck. A dark truck, her arms covering her bare chest. She stared off to the side at a tree with toilet paper around and on it; blowing in the breeze until something black was suddenly covering her face. Tori made a face, frowning and pouting it seemed, and yanked whatever the material was off. It was a shirt. Jade's shirt. It was a black and grey plaid shirt rolled up and buttoned so the sleeves would only reach the elbows._

_Tori looked at Jade, the Goth only wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top. Jade just stared at her._

"_Well… put it on! I'm not getting pulled over because there's a half naked girl sitting in the bed of my truck."_

"Why did you give me your shirt?" Tori asked Jade, "Where was mine?"

"Your headache must be starting to fade," Jade said, ignoring the question, "Go shower."

Tori rolled he eyes but trudged past Jade and out the door towards the bathroom.

Jade grabbed a pair of scissors setting on Tori's desk and a random piece of paper, probably math notes, and took a seat on Tori's bed. Just as she set up the scissors to begin cutting the notes she heard a loud scream. Jade smirked and began cutting into the paper.

"Jade!"

Tori suddenly busted through the door.

"What happened to my neck?"

Jade paused in her cutting, "Why whatever do you mean?"

The frown on Tori's face at the sound of Jade using her "voice" amused Jade even more.

"I do not talk like that!" Tori exclaimed, "What happened last night, Jade? Tell me!"

"No," Jade replied plainly.

"No?" Tori questioned.

"No."

"Why not?" Tori's arms wailed rapidly.

"Cause it's much more fun seeing you squirm," Jade replied.

"Jade…" Tori replied in a calm yet angry tone, "Some one bit me!"

"It would appear so," said Jade, and began cutting notes again.

"There are bite marks on my neck! And hickeys! All over!"

"Yeah," Jade said passively, "I've noticed."

"Jade!"

"Tori."

"Answer my questions!"

"Take a shower."

Tori opened her mouth to say something but Jade didn't seem to care. She just continued cutting into the notes.

"Fine," Tori finally caved, "I'll take a shower, but when I get back, I want to know what happened!"

"Whatever," Jade replied.

After Tori got out the shower, having screamed a few more times after discovering more hickey's on various places of her body, Tori got dressed and ready for school and came down stairs to find Jade watching early morning music videos on VH1 with a frown. Jade noticed her dressed and ready and flipped off the tv.

"Ready to go Vega?"

"Yes," Tori replied, "Ready to tell me what happened."

Jade blinked, "…no."

Tori groaned in complaint and followed Jade out the house and to her truck. Tori got in on the passenger side and Jade pulled off. Tori pulled at the thin scarf on her neck, but mainly kept her eyes on Jade. They were about half way to where Jade was taking them to eat when Tori finally cracked.

"Jade! What happened? Tell me!"

"I suppose I can tell you a little until we get to the drive thru," Jade said teasingly.

She was deeply enjoying the fact that she had something on Tori and Tori couldn't remember. It was the best form of blackmail, using something someone couldn't remember and holding it over them for whatever you want. Under normal circumstances Jade would've used this against Tori and not told her a thing. But last night wasn't exactly normal. Though It was fun, illegal, juvenile, and to be honest; surprising.

"It started off normal enough…"

"_A Northridge party, Jade? Really? I don't know if this is such a good idea…"_

_Jade eyed the other girl while trying to keep a safe eye on the road, "Well. We're bored, everyone else is busy with their projects after that whole food poisoning thing, and this way I don't have to spend too much time around you and I'm not sitting on your couch drinking pink lemonade and watching some crappy dvd."_

"_My dvd's aren't crappy," Tori said defensively._

_Jade simply rolled her eyes. She and Vega were the only ones in their group of friends who hadn't eaten the new salad off the grub truck and half the school came down with food poisoning from eating it. Those unfortunate students were out for a week, some two. Robbie, Beck, and Andre being out for a week and a half and Cat only for a week. Since they had catching up to do that left Tori, Jade and Rex. Jade refused to bring the puppet with them claiming it was bad enough she was bored and had to hang out with Vega._

"_And we should stick close by," Tori said, "We don't know people in Northridge and who knows what could happen if we split up. Northridge isn't exactly known for its outstanding citizens."_

_Jade's truck pulled over to a stop at the curb in front of what was obviously the party house. She parked the truck and unbuckled her seatbelt._

"_Whatever, hopefully there's something fun to do." Jade opened her car door, putting a foot out before turning back to Tori, "and who knows Vega, you may get lucky tonight."_

_Jade smirked to herself as she exited her truck. She could practically hear Tori's jaw dropped and the girl gasp._

"_What kind of girl do you think I am?"_

_Jade walked around the front of her truck and onto the sidewalk, grinning at how she offended the girl, especially when she heard Tori jump out her truck and slammed the door. _

"_Jade!" Tori ran until she was behind the girl heading up the driveway, "I don't plan on doing _that_ with anyone, I'll have you know."_

_Jade held up her set of keys and pressed the button to lock her truck doors._

"Okay so we went to a Northridge party, I remember that," Tori replied, "Where does toilet paper come in?"

"That's further down in the timeline," Jade stated, driving into the drive thru line. There were two cars in front of them.

"Okay, what about th- the toaster? The punch? The h-"

"Oh, you remember the toaster," Jade chuckled. Tori and the toaster was probably the second strangest thing of the night. It was amusing though.

"I recall a toaster," Tori said. She didn't know why she felt offended by Jade's amusement, "but I don't remember what happened with a toaster."

"Well… to explain the toaster, I should explain the punch."

Tori looked at Jade, waiting for an explanation, but Jade just sat there. The Goth moved up in the line and braked again, then drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Tori's eyes widened in anxiety.

"Well?"

Jade smirked and raised an eyebrow, failing purposely to seem innocent, "Oh…. you want to hear it now…"

"Yes!"

"Okay, well…"

"_Jeez, thir-"_

Jade rolled down her window, "Yeah, I want the French toast breakfast meal with no bacon or sausage, just the eggs and a hash brown with some ketchup, and some orange juice."

"Jade!"

"Well you must not want anything," Jade said.

Tori frowned, "I'll have the same with bacon."

Jade ordered Tori's meal then drove around just as the car before her was pulling off. When they got to the window Tori opened her purse to get out her half when there was suddenly a bag with a tray of food inside in her face.

"Jade, I-"

"I already paid, don't worry about it."

Jade handed her another bag, "Hold my food, Vega."

Jade put their cups of orange juice in the cup holders and looks at Tori who's looking at her in shock.

"Close your mouth Vega, something will fly in."

Tori immediately shut her mouth and frowned at Jade. They rode to school in silence, a short distance away, when Tori finally remembered Jade was supposed to be explaining what happened.

"Jade-"

"Yeah, yeah, the story. I knew the silence wouldn't last," Jade mumbled the last part, "Anyways…"

"_Jeez, third drink already Vega? Thirsty much?"_

_Jade watched Tori basically chug her third cup of fruit punch down. The smile Tori gave her afterwards was a bit… well, Jade couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something was definitely off._

"_It is sooooooo," Tori began stumbling towards Jade, pausing in her current statement to comment on how her feet aren't working properly, but she digressed, "This punch." Tori giggled. A lot, "is the chiz."_

'_She's drunk,' Jade stated in her head._

_Jade was leaning against the refreshments table drinking a safe bottle of water. It seemed like no one wanted the bottled water but they flocked to the fruit punch like tweens to a JB concert._

_Tori was refilling her cup when Jade snatched it, offending the brown-eyed girl, and smelling its contents._

"_Whoa… Vega, no more punch. It's laced with booze."_

"_But it's so good, Jade," Tori whined with big puppy eyes, her eyes squeezing close at the word 'so,' as if to better state her case._

"_You think I care?" Jade questioned._

"_Yes," Tori stated with a plain smile. That smile turned into a teasing one quick, "If you didn't, you wouldn't tell me not drink it. But I," Tori pointed a thumb to herself and stood a bit more proud in a child like manner, "am a big girl."_

_She smiled brightly at Jade. Jade eyes widened at the teasing smile and Tori claiming she cared, which she totally didn't... She just didn't want their friends accusing her of not stopping Tori from getting drunk. Then her face became plain. She stared back at Tori with no reaction, just blinking._

"_Sure you are," Jade said doubtfully, "Don't drink the punch."_

_Tori saluted Jade, "Aye aye, Captain!"_

Tori buried her face in her hands, "I drank the punch didn't I?"

"You drank the punch."

Jade got out of the truck and grabbed her book bag, then their drinks and closed the door. She smirked when she heard Tori groan at her own stupidity under the influence. When Tori had gotten out the truck, and gotten everything, Jade had her hit the button to lock the doors. They headed towards the tables in the lunch area.

"Okay, so I drank a little more punch-"

"A little?" Jade snorted sarcastically, "If that's what you choose to call it."

Tori licked her lips and sighed, "I drank more punch," Tori corrected, "and then what?"

They took a seat at an empty table, a few groups sitting at different tables, but no one they really hung around with. A few seemed surprised that Jade and Tori were together but they did have the same group of friends.

"Then…" Jade took her food and passed Tori her orange juice, "the toaster."

"Then the toaster?"

Jade nodded and Tori didn't know why, but she felt embarrassed, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"_Ja-ade!" Tori yelled in a sing-song voice, "Jade, where are you?"_

_Jade looked up from her current task of using the kitchen scissors to carve random things into the kitchen counter tops. A few guys were standing by trying to 'get their game together' as they phrased it, to convince Jade to give them a shot. Jade decided she would stab them if they tried to talk to her again, since apparently glares and frowns didn't work, nor did the words 'back off'. It was times like these she actually missed having Beck as he boyfriend. They were still friends, best friends actually, and it was a clean break much to the delight of the rest of their group of friends._

"_Jade!" Tori was tipsily hanging onto the side of the doorway of the kitchen with a half empty cup of punch in hand, pointing the cup and a finger at Jade._

'_Just great,' Jade thought, 'I told those nubs my name was Trina…'_

"Wait," Tori interrupted, "You told guys trying to hit on you that you're my sister?"

"Ew, no," Jade shuddered at the mere though of being Trina Vega, "I said my name is Trina. I also gave them your sister's number, but I didn't say I was your sister."

"How- wh- you-"

"Scrolled through the contacts on your phone," Jade said, "Thanks."

Tori made a noise between a sigh and a whine, "Okay… back to the story."

"Hey ladies," Andre greeted.

Cat, Beck, and Robbie with Rex were right behind him. Jade took a bite of her eggs and a sip of orange juice as Tori greeted them all. Andre to the right of Tori, Robbie to her left, Beck next to him, and Cat between Beck and Jade. The puppet sat on the table in front of Robbie.

"Wicked Witch West," Rex greeted.

"I'll chop your head off and stick in Sinjin's bed." Jade simply responded in return.

Rex gasped.

"So what were you two talking about," Beck asked, "I see yesterday must have gone good for your friendship."

Beck was smiling as Tori glared at him. It was his idea for the two to hang out anyway.

"You could say that," Jade answered, "We were just about to talk about a toaster."

"A toaster?" Cat questioned with a head tilt.

"We don't," Tori laughed nervously, "We don't need to discuss that now."

"I think we do," Jade said, smiling back with a darkness and amusement, "Yes, Cat, a toaster. Just to catch you all up, Tori drank spiked punch at a Northridge party and is completely drunk in this story."

Tori hung her head in shame as all eyes turned to her.

"You got drunk at a Northridge party?" Andre exclaimed.

"I didn't know it was spiked," Tori defended herself.

"Did you even try to stop her?" Beck asked Jade.

"Actually, I did. I told her don't drink anymore punch. I take my eyes off her and what does she do?"

"I drank more punch," Tori said pathetically, head still down.

"Okay, so the toaster…" Jade began.

"_Jade!" Tori was tipsily hanging onto the side of the doorway of the kitchen with a half empty cup of punch in hand, pointing the cup and a finger at Jade, "There you are!"_

_Jade rolled her eyes. Tori's voice was annoyingly high and giggly._

"_I've been looking for you everywhere!"_

_Tori waved her arm around as to emphasize the word 'everywhere'._

"_Where have you been?"_

"_In the kitchen," Jade replied, "carving."_

"_I thought your name was Trina?" one of the boys, a blond asked._

_Jade quickly turned to him and held up the scissors, "I'm three seconds away from stabbing you."_

_The boy turned back to his friends immediately. Jade slowly turned back to Tori only to find the girl in her face with wide brown eyes staring creepily into her own. Jade jerked her head back quickly._

"_Your eyes are all, green and blue," Tori said with a dreamy sigh._

_Jade leaned onto the countertop of the island again when Tori backed away on the opposite side, giving Jade more personal space._

"_How many more cups have you had?"_

"_Not that many," Tori said, waving a hand passively._

_Tori held her now empty cup in front of her face, letting her fingers trace ridges around the cup. Jade was debating simply taking Tori home and calling it a night, but both Vega parentals were home last she checked and brining home their drunken baby girl would not be pleasant. Tori needed to be sobered up first, but that wouldn't happen with her sudden love of fruit punch._

"_So what are you doing?"_

_Jade snapped to attention at Tori's question. She stood up straight and turned around to the counters up against the wall._

"_Nothing really. Just carving. This party is boring."_

"_No it's not," Tori replied. The Latina stomped around the island and behind Jade, leaning her back against the island behind Jade, "There… is… dancing!"_

_Jade looked over her shoulder at the Vega and Tori smiled, moving her head slightly from side to side. Her head bopping was somewhat in sync to the song playing in the living room._

_Jade turned back around and looked for something to carve as Tori went on listing._

"_Swimming… games… this awesome punch…"_

_Jade rolled her eyes at that one. She picked up the all white toaster sitting on the counter and turned around to face Tori._

"_and a toaster!" Tori gushed._

_Jade shook her head at Tori's words and tone. She prepared her scissors to start carving when Tori shouted._

"_Jade!"_

"_What?"_

_Tori dropped her cup haphazardly on the island and snatched to toaster from Jade, hugging the toaster in her arms to her left side, stroking it preciously, as she stared at Jade with the 'Really?' face._

"_Not the toaster…"_

Andre, Robbie, Beck, Rex, and Cat all broke out in laughter as Tori grumpily ate the rest of her breakfast. With every part of the story Jade told, her memory began coming back and she definitely remembered the toaster now. It's like Jade's words of what happened helped bring back and lock the memory into her mind.

"_Are you high too?" Jade exclaimed._

_Tori shook her head and responding childishly with a pout stated, "…no."_

_Jade rolled her eyes, "Okay, Vega, time to go."_

"_No," Tori cried, "Not yet. Toasty needs some thing before we go."_

"_Toasty?" Jade questioned, she quickly understood, "Okay, no. The toaster is not coming with us. It's time to go."_

"_You leave Toasty alone!"_

_Tori ran out of the kitchen. Jade whined a little but followed after, "Vega! I'm gonna kill that Canadian."_

Jade reached over and slugged Beck in the shoulder at her own reminder. "So let me get this straight," Beck laughed, at Tori's previous actions and Jade's current one, "You got drunk from spiked punch at a Northridge party and ran off with a toaster that you named Toasty?"

Tori sighed a little but didn't deny it, "Yes…"

That drew more snickers from the rest of the group.

"Where's Toasty now?" Cat asked.

Tori frowned as she thought then shrugged.

"In Vega's closet," Jade answered, "That's towards the end of everything that happened last night."

The bell rang out a warning.

"We should head to class," Tori said dully.

"Yeah," Beck agreed, "but I want to hear the rest of this story at lunch."

Andre, Cat, Rex, and Robbie let their comments of agreement be heard and Tori frowned.

"Of course," Jade said, "I wouldn't not tell it for the world."

They walked into the building and headed towards their lockers.

Tori was about to open her locker but decided not to and walked over to Jade. She had to know what else happened. Something was nagging at her to find out.

"Jade?"

Jade closed her locker and looked at Tori.

"What?"

"Um…" Tori looked around the back at Jade, "Can we… skip class and talk?"

Jade looked at her strangely for a second, almost as if she'd been caught, but as quickly as the look appeared it was gone.

"Um… Well I don't know," Jade teased, "I mean, skipping class-"

Tori grabbed Jade's arm and led her to the janitor's closet, opening the door and shoving the goth in before entering herself and closing the door behind them. Tori fully expected when she turned for Jade to be glaring holes into her, but Jade was simply smirking, arms folded across her chest and book bag on the floor. Tori grabbed one of the folded chairs against the wall and handed it to Jade. Jade took it and Tori grabbed one for herself. When Tori set up the chair and took a seat, she noticed Jade already seated in front of her.

"Okay, so I ran off with… Toasty and you followed me."

"Yes," Jade replied.

"Did I," Tori took a breath, "Did I draw a face on the toaster?"

"Ah, you're memories coming back I see," Jade chuckled, "Yeah you did."

_Jade walked into the upstairs bathroom, still grossed out by the couple vigorously tonguing each other next to the door. She closed the door behind herself and locked it._

"_Vega, drop the toaster, and let's go."_

_She walked further into the bathroom to find Tori sitting back in the tub, legs dangling over the side with Toasty in her lap and a black sharpie in hand._

"_Vega."_

"_I can't just leave Toasty, Jade. It's cruel," Tori whined._

_Tori was drawing on the part of the toaster with the dials and the lever._

"_So I can't carve into it but you can draw on it," Jade said then rolled her eyes._

_Tori ignored her, tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she concentrated. Jade turned around and opened the closet next to her. She stared at the large pack of toilet paper._

"_Forty rolls?"_

"Toilet paper!"

Jade stared at Tori as if she were crazy, "Yes, Vega," Jade spoke as if Tori was a five year old, "toilet paper."

Tori frowned, "I remember toilet paper on a tree when you gave me your shirt. You still haven't told me where my shirt was."

"Well, we're getting there!"

Tori jumped a little at the sound of Jade yelling.

"Okay," Tori replied with obvious fake nonchalance, "Continue."

_Jade stared at the forty roll pack of tissue, and suddenly got an idea how she could be not so bored._

"_Okay, Jade, Toasty and I are ready to go!"_

_Jade turned to Tori and Toasty, completing a double take when she realized what Tori had done to the toaster. The dial was shaded black and the two knobs at the top of the toaster for toast darkness looked like eyeballs with black anime like eyes and a little smile at the bottom. Jade sighed. Well, since she'd already vandalized the toaster…_

"_Alright, Vega, you and Toasty wanna do something fun?"_

_Tori grinned, "Yeah, what?"_

_Jade grabbed the forty roll and placed over her left shoulder._

"_Close the closet and come with me."_

_Tori followed Jade's instructions, thankfully, and soon they were back in Jade's truck with a forty roll pack of tissue in the bed. Tori buckled Toasty in between them and they were off._

"_So where are we going?" Tori asked._

"_Uh… shopping," Jade said. It was the truth after all._

"_For what?" Tori asked, "Bread?"_

"_You and that toaster," Jade sighed, "No. Eggs."_

"Eggs and tissue?" Tori groaned, "Jade, tell me we didn't…"

"Oh, we did."

"_I like the way the toilet paper flows off the trees," Tori said with a nod._

_Jade nodded as well, "It looks great in a breeze too."_

_Tori nodded in agreement._

_The house was covered in eggs and toilet paper running down the house like vertical stripes. The two trees in front had toilet paper draped over them in crosses and the bushes looked as if someone ran around them (Tori) with toilet paper, wrapping each of them. There were also eggs scatted along the driveway. Jade's truck was parked in front of the house just before the driveway, and Toasty was setting on top of the truck, facing away from the house "keeping look out" as Tori describe it. She didn't want him to see them and "badly influence Toasty's development" to which Jade made a crack about the only thing he developed being toasted breads and bagels._

_Tori turned to the Goth and smiled._

"_We did good."_

_Jade nodded, "Yeah."_

"_High five?" Tori raised a hand, smiling brightly._

"_No."_

_Tori's smile fell into a pout, then to a small smile as she turned back to the house._

_They stood there a little bit longer, admiring their handy work. Tori was the first to walk away. When Jade turned to see where Tori was going, she saw the girl hop into the back of her truck and lay down. Jade, a bit curious, walked over and looked down in her truck bed at Tori._

"_Jade… watch the stars with me."_

"_No," Jade replied quickly._

_Tori should know something that cheesy is an automatic no with her. Not that Jade didn't like to do it. She just did it alone._

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Jade," Tori whined, "Please? I'll be your friend."_

"_You already are," it was out before Jade could stop it._

_Tori's eyes sparkled and widened at Jade's words._

"_Really?"_

"_Will you be quiet?" Jade hushed the girl, "We're still outside the house we just vandalized."_

"_I'll be quiet if you watch the stars with me," Tori said._

_Jade looked around for a moment. She mumbled something under her breath and sighed as she climbed in with Tori._

"_Yay," Tori said excitedly._

"I'm your friend?"

"Shut it, Vega, I'm telling a story."

_Jade laid next to Tori, her right arm touching Tori's left arm. They both stared at the sky together. Neither said a word for a good three minutes, the sound of crickets and the breeze in the air the only noises surrounding them besides the one car driving in a distance past the block._

"_I always liked the night time."_

_Jade turned her head to Tori, green-blue eyes staring at her side profile._

"_Never pegged you for a night person. Evening maybe," Jade said honestly._

_Tori smiled, "I do love the evening, but night time always has an appeal about it."_

"_An appeal."_

"_Just," Tori replied, "…standing beneath all the stars in the sky, in space, seeing them above you… it makes me think. Not bad thoughts but good ones. Mysterious, but good. Does that make any since?"_

"_Surprisingly it does," Jade answered, staring back up at the sky, "Considering you drank more than three cups of that punch."_

_Tori chuckled._

"_I get it, Vega," Jade said, "Life's mysteries."_

_Jade felt Tori take her hand and enlace their fingers. She didn't look at Tori but she felt the girl shift and from the corner of her eye noticed Tori was now laying on her side staring at her. Jade's eyes shifted to the girl and Tori smiled._

"_Thanks for watching the stars with me, Jade. And for hanging out with me even though, you know, we aren't the closest of friends. I probably would've been at home by myself eating ice-cream and watching… the Lake House or something."_

_Jade turned to lie on her side and face Tori, keeping their hands linked._

"_Really, the Lake House?"_

_Tor laughed, "Yeah… it was the first movie that came to mind, and I haven't seen it in a while."_

"_Vega, that's boring. What about what's his name? Tom or something…"_

"_Todd," Tori corrected, "We broke up."_

_Jade wasn't surprised really. She never really liked Todd, though she didn't know why. Maybe it was the perfect blond hair or the blindingly white teeth. Jade really didn't know, but she knew she didn't like the guy. Tori had seemed a bit down lately._

"_Um… sorry."_

_Tori gave an airy chuckle, "Thanks."_

"_So…" Jade's eyes bounced around randomly as she tried to think or anything to say. She didn't know why she was even bothering. She should just take Vega and the toaster home._

"Jade, where are you going?"

Tori stood up and watched as Jade opened the janitor door.

"I'm thirsty," was Jade's simple response.

Tori rolled her eyes and sat back down in her chair. Her exasperation changed to shock when Jade spoke again.

"Want anything?"

Tori turned, wide brown eyes staring back at Jade. Jade sighed loudly and Tori snapped out of her shock a little.

"Yeah… um, strawberry Blix."

Jade closed the door before Tori could reach for her purse to take money out. While she sat there, she tried to remember the rest of what happened the rest of the night. Holding hands with Jade was way out of the ordinary but she was apparently a friendly, kinda flirty, drunk.

"Come on, Tori, she told herself quietly, "Think."

Laying in the truck bed, talking about the stars, telling Jade she and Todd broke up…

"_Jade."_

"_Yeah?"_

_Tori leaned forward and kissed Jade's lips._

Tori's jaw dropped just as the door opened and closed.

"Strawberry Blix." Jade dropped the drink in Tori's lap and took her seat, taking a sip of her Wahoo punch. "Okay, back to the- why are you so pale? And what have I told you about keeping your mouth open like that?" she teased.

"I kissed you!"

Jade mouthed an, "Oh…" and slowly nodded, "You remember that."

It wasn't really a question but Tori nodded anyway.

"Jade I-"

"No, it's fine. We've already talked about it."

"But I was drunk!"

Jade shrugged, "We still talked. It's cool Vega, we've settled this. Anyway, where I left off…"

Tori wanted to argue some more about this, she wanted to talk about the kiss, but she also wanted to know what they said after, and their were still some questions that needed to be answered; what happened after they kissed, her missing shirt, the hickey's and bite marks. A little thrill ran through her at the split second thought that Jade might have been the one to do these things.

Tori hadn't exactly been on board with hanging out with Jade without any of their other friends. She'd broken up with Todd because she had feelings for the Goth. They'd had an argument because she broke up with him. Todd, being angry at the time noticed Beck walking into the school and told it. Todd called her later apologizing for how he acted and Tori probably would've been more upset had Beck not been cool with it and the hallways hadn't been empty since no one came to school that early. Beck was smirking knowingly when he brought up Jade and her spending the weekend together. Saturday Tori lied and said she was busy, but she couldn't think of anything for Sunday.

"_Why'd you break up?" Jade decided on._

_Tori bit her lower lip as she looked into Jade's eyes, "I like someone else."_

_Jade's eyes widened. That wasn't the answer she expected. Tori sighed and lied back on her back, "More like love. It didn't seem right to string him along like that."_

_Jade smirked, "How noble of you."_

_Tori smiled, "Thank you."_

_They remained in their comfortable silence for a moment before Jade spoke again._

"_So Beck?"_

_Tori gave an airy snort, "No. He's actually trying to help me get the girl."_

_Jade's eyes widened slightly, "Get the girl? You gay, Vega?"_

_Tori was quiet for a moment, looking up at the sky, appearing to be in thought, "I don't know. She's the first girl I've ever liked like this. I don't find any other girls attractive in a way where I would want to seek them out romantically. Just this one."_

"_So… you're gay for her?" Jade questioned. She didn't know if that was the way she wanted to word the question, but she couldn't think of another way._

"_Yeah, I guess I am," Tori replied, "but she probably doesn't even notice me."_

_Jade didn't exactly know what to say. She wasn't exactly good with comforting._

"_You never know," Jade said, "She probably has."_

"_No, I doubt it," Tori replied with a sadness. Jade would never admit it, but that kinda broke her heart._

"_Besides," Tori said, "she likes boys and why would she even like me? She can have anyone. I'm nothing special-"_

"_Vega, you're a depressing drunk person."_

_Tori closed her eyes and laughed quietly, "I was more fun drinking the punch and not thinking, huh?"_

"_Yeah," Jade nodded._

_Tori laughed again. She turned back over to face Jade._

"_Listen Vega, and listen good, cause I'll probably never say this again. And I haven't had any punch so you can believe me when I say that anyone would be lucky to have someone like you. And if this girl can't see how… awesome… you are, then maybe she isn't worth your time."_

"_You really think I'm awesome?" Tori questioned._

"_I cannot confirm nor deny that."_

_Tori laughed and Jade did too._

"_Yeah, Vega, I think you're awesome. But don't tell anyone."_

_They stayed facing one another, Jade's eyes on their entwined hands, Tori's eyes on Jade's face._

"_Jade."_

"_Yeah?"_

_Tori leaned forward and kissed Jade's lips. Jade's eyes fluttered close but she didn't kiss back. Tori pulled back and licked her lips. She could taste Jade's strawberry lip gloss on her lips._

"_I like you," she whispered to the Goth._

_Jade opened her eyes, staring straight back into Tori's. Tori was staring back at her expectantly. No hope, no disappointment, just expectancy. Jade wet her own lips and sighed._

"_Okay."_

_Tori now looked confused, "Okay?"_

_Jade nodded, "Okay."_

_Tori didn't know what to think. It wasn't exactly rejection, but it wasn't exactly an 'I like you too.' Tori was about to speak again when she felt another set of lips on hers. Tori moaned into Jade's mouth and felt the dark haired girl smirk against her lips before deepening the kiss and dropping Tori's hand. Tori was aggressively pushed down, her back against the bed of the truck before Jade startled her waist, never breaking their kiss._

"How could I forget that?" Tori exclaimed as she stood, "The girl of my dreams kisses me and I forget?"

"I'm the girl of your dreams, huh, Vega?"

Tori blushed and lowered back down onto the chair. Jade took another sip of her drink and winked at Tori, making her blush deepen.

"S-so we kissed…"

"Yep."

"And you… you did this?" Tori pulled off her scarf.

Jade shook her head, "Nope."

Tori's head tilted in confusion, "What?"

"Let's just continue with the story," Jade suggested.

"_Mmh, Jade…"_

_Jade chuckled as she ran her hands up under Tori's shirt and leaned back a little to pull it off._

"_Jade," Tori whimpered at the loss of Jade's lips on her own._

_Jade tossed the shirt over the side of the truck and onto the ground between the back tire and the curb._

"_I know," Jade mumbled._

_Her lips crashed against Tori's once again, their tongues invading each other's mouths. Tori's fingers slide from Jade's neck and into her hair, pulling the girl closer to her as the kissed. Jade's hands were between Tori and the bed of the truck, running up along Tori's back until they reached the clasp of her black bra. Tori gasped as Jade's fingers unclasped her bra and trailed up underneath the bra and came around the grope her breasts._

"_Jade stop."_

_Jade paused in her actions and stared down at Tori in question._

"_What?"_

"_My parents…" Tori breathed._

"_Are… not here," Jade said._

_Tori shook her head, "No. They're taking Trina out of town to visit my great aunt."_

"_You have to go back home," Jade concluded._

"_No, I'm not going. My great aunt hates me."_

"_Why does your great aunt hate you?" Jade asked, then shook her head, "Wait, why are we even talking right now?"_

_Tori rolled her eyes, "Trina threw up in her prized trophy for knitting and blamed it on me. Anyway, they leave out tonight."_

_Tori grabbed her phone from her pocket and checked the time, then showed it to Jade._

"_They left almost two hours ago."_

_Jade looked at the phone. It was 10:50pm._

_Jade smirked, "Wanna go back to your place?"_

"_You read my mind," Tori replied._

_Jade sat up along with Tori, Tori's bra coming off as Jade pulled back. Tori gasped and covered herself._

"_Jade!"_

_Jade chuckled, "Sorry."_

"_No you're not," Tori accused._

_Jade eyes stayed on Tori's chest, though Tori covered herself, poorly, already, "You're right, I'm not."_

_Jade slowly handed the bra back to Tori, getting fed up, Tori snatched it._

_The sound of a car turning onto the block behind them caught their attention and Jade pushed Tori down rougher than she intended._

"_Ow," Tori exclaimed._

_Jade shushed her._

"_Oh great," Jade mumbled when the car pulled to a stop._

"_Is it the cops?" Tori whispered._

_Jade's eyes shifted to her, "I wish."_

"_Hey Trina."_

_Tori chuckled quietly but Jade frowned._

"_Hi," Jade replied to the blond boy, hanging out the passenger side of the ride that was most likely his best friends. Jade noticed the other guys he was with at the party grinning like idiots in the back seat and on the driver side._

"_You know, I didn't get your number."_

"_Yeah, there's a reason," Jade said, "Go away."_

"_This your house?" the guy asked._

"_What's it to you?"_

"_Well, it looks like you TP'd this house. You, uh, give me your number, and I'll look the other way."_

_Jade looked at him and he looked right back at her. Jade grabbed Tori's phone._

"_Okay."_

_The blond guy smirked and Jade scrolled through Tori's contacts for Trina. She selected the contact and was thankful it didn't have a picture. _

"_Here," she tossed him the phone, "My friend and I have the same phone and she grabbed mine by accident, but that's my number."_

_The guy put the number into his phone and tossed it back._

"_Talk to you later babe," he said._

_They drove away down the street. Jade rolled her eyes and climbed off Tori. She reached over the back of the truck to open the truck bed then slid down to the ground._

"_Alright, let's go," Jade said._

_Tori covered her bare chest and sat up to look at Jade._

"_But my shirt."_

"_It's not like you'll need it, Vega."_

_Tori frowned and Jade rolled her eyes._

"_Fine," Jade said grumpily._

_She took a step towards the curb and bent over to pick up something. Tori's shirt went flying in the air and landed on its owners lap._

"_I'm not putting that back on," Tori shrieked, "It's dirty and something could've crawled in and/or through it!"_

"_Then I guess your riding just like that. Grab Toasty and let's go."_

"_But Jade! My shirt!"_

"_Jeez, slow your roll Vega," Jade rolled her eyes._

_Tori stared off to the side at one of the trees, toilet paper around and on it blowing in the breeze. Then suddenly, something black was suddenly covering her face. Tori made a face, frowning and pouting it seemed, and yanked whatever the material was off. It was a shirt. Jade's shirt. It was a black and grey plaid shirt rolled up and buttoned so the sleeves would only reach the elbows._

_Tori looked at Jade questioningly, the Goth only wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top. Jade just stared at her._

"_Well… put it on! I'm not getting pulled over because there's a half naked girl sitting in the bed of my truck."_

_Tori frowned and reached for her bra but Jade snatched it off the truck bed and shook her head._

"_I think I'll keep this as a trophy," Jade said, smirking at Tori._

_Tori blushed and blushed harder when Jade began swinging the bra around on her finger as she walked towards the driver side door and got in._

"_Close my truck bed when you're done and grab that damn toaster. You're not blaming me if your friend goes to that junkyard in the sky."_

_Tori quickly pulled on the shirt and buttoned it, then stood on the bed and grabbed the toaster._

"_Come on, Toasty."_

"Okay, where do the bit marks come in?" Tori asked exclamatorily.

"I'm getting there!"

"_Jade!"_

"_What?"_

_Tori stepped from Jade's grasp and walked towards her closet._

"_Toasty can't see this."_

_Jade rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. She watched Tori open the closet door and place Toasty on top of a box, his face staring back into the room._

"_It's a toaster," Jade said, leaning back against the room door._

"_It feels kinda creepy having Toasty stare at us, Jade," Tori told her._

"_Then you shouldn't have drawn a face on it."_

_Tori closed the closet door._

"_Jade," she began walking to the Goth, a grin forming on her face, "I like your shirt."_

_Jade's eyes ran over Tori's form and she smirked at the Latina._

"_I like it on you," Jade complimented._

_Tori stepped closer to Jade and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck._

"_Have to admit though, Vega, you look better topless."_

_Jade switched their positions and slammed Tori against the door, drawing a gasp from the girl. She quickly capitalized on Tori's shock and locked lips with her, making Tori moan in pleasure as their tongues glided against each others. Jade kissed Tori until she was breathless then began kissing down towards her neck to giving Tori time to catch her breath._

"_Jade…" Tori sighed in a short breath._

_Jade smirked against Tori's neck and began nipping, biting, and sucking at Tori's neck with her teeth._

"You said you didn't do this!"

"I lied."

"_J-jade," Tori whined._

_Jade continued her assault on Tori's neck. Tori's fingers were entangled in her hair, making sure Jade never strayed far from where her mouth felt so good against._

_Jade's hands were methodically unbuttoning her shirt to remove from Tori's body. When she finally got it unbuttoned, her hands drifted inside and onto Tori's upper body, her hands coasted up Tori's back and her lips assaulted Tori's neck a little while longer before she crushed her lips against Tori's again._

"_Vega," Jade mumbled between kisses, "Shirt. Off."_

_Tori dropped her hands from Jade's hair and Jade quickly slid the shirt off. Before it even hit the floor Jade grabbed Tori by the hem of her pants and turned to walk towards the bed, pulling Tori along behind her. When Jade reached the bed she turned around to face Tori. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck once more and brought their lips together. Jade took the opportunity to spin them around and lower Tori down onto the bed._

"_Jade, please…"_

"Oh my god," Tori blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands.

Jade chuckled, "You said that a lot last night."

Tori felt her face get hotter, "Jade!"

"That too."

"Jade," Tori warned.

Jade took another sip of her drink and screwed the top back on. She made a slight noise of acknowledgement when the bell rang to switch classes, but didn't move to leave. Instead, she looked at Tori.

"Do I need to go over the details of us-"

"No!" Tori cried, looking back at Jade, "I- I remember."

"You sure? Because I can-"

"No! No, it's fine. I remember everything after that."

"Good," Jade replied, "Because that's practically it."

Tori sat there in her own thoughts for a moment and was glad Jade decided to remain quiet. She got drunk and told Jade how she felt. She kissed Jade, and Jade kissed her. They kissed each other and almost did… _it_ in the back of Jade's truck. Then they went back to her house and actually did do… _it_!

"Oh god, I'm a slut," Tori deduced.

She buried her face in her hands again. Jade sighed.

"Bulk up, Vega," Jade told her.

Tori heard Jade stand up then felt her hands being lowered from her face before her arms were lifted a little and Jade took a seat in her lap, crossing her legs and wrapping her arms around Tori's neck. Tori immediately wrapped her arms around Jade's waist to make sure she didn't fall. Jade's hot breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. She heard the Goth chuckle in her left ear.

"You might be a slut, but at least you're my slut."

Tori frowned at Jade's teasing then froze, "Wait. W-what does that mean?"

Jade kissed the spot below Tori's ear, "That means," she kissed in front of Tori's ear, "that you," Jade gently ran her fingers up Tori's neck, smirking when Tori shivered. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "are mine."

Tori's breath caught in her throat. Jade used her forefinger and middle finger to shift Tori's head to her and kissed her lips. Tori exhaled into the kiss and submitted to Jade's controlling kisses. Jade bit at Tori's lower lip and pulled away, making Tori sigh in pleasure.

"And if you don't believe it, check your back in the mirror."

Jade climbed out of Tori's lap and grabbed her bag and drink just as the bell rang again for the next class to start. Tori was confused now.

"What?"

Jade walked towards the door.

"Jade?"

Jade walked out the door and headed towards the nearest bathroom.

"What does that mean?" she heard Tori exclaim and run up behind her.

Tori lazily put the scarf around her neck, not bothering to really hide anything since everyone was in class. Her backpack was barely hanging on her shoulder when they entered the bathroom. Tori dropped her backpack on a nearby stand and turned her back to one of the mirrors. Jade leaned back against a wall, arm across her chest and checking the nails on her right hand. She smirked at the sound of Tori's shriek.

"Jade!"

_Jade's eyes fluttered open to the semi darkness of Tori Vega's room. The only source of light coming from the moon. Jade felt something shift at her left side and looked down at Tori. Tori's head was resting on her bare chest and she could've sworn she felt the girl smiling. Jade slowly and gently removed Tori from herself and climbed out of the bed. She picked up her phone and pants from the floor and checked the time._

"_Three in the morning," Jade quietly noted._

_She gathered and got into her clothes with the exception of her plaid shirt. She looked to the bed and noticed Tori using it for pajamas. She decided to let her keep it on. Making sure she had her phone and car keys she headed towards the door to leave when she realized something._

_If Tori was going to be Jade's she couldn't be anyone else's. And what exactly were the chances of someone who drunk spiked punch at a Northridge party remembering the previous night? She'd been there before. Luckily Beck was with her at the time to fill in the blanks._

'_Beck,' Jade snorted airily, 'this is all his fault.'_

_Beck knew Tori liked her. Beck also knew she liked Tori. And Beck definitely had to know that if a drunk Tori threw herself at Jade, Jade wasn't going to turn her down. She and Tori were going to end up together before the night ended. There was no way around it. When Beck sets someone up, he sets someone up. Now there was just one thing for Jade to do…_

"**Property of Jade West,"** is what Tori's lower back read in black sharpie.

Tori stared at Jade in shock.

"Well if the hickeys and bite marks weren't clue enough," Jade said stepping towards her, "I spelled it out for you."

Tori's face softened as her eyes stayed on Jade. Jade maintained her smirk, leaning in close to Tori. Her lips stopped barely an inch from Tori's.

"You're mine, Vega." She planted a sensual and quick kiss on Tori's lips, "Get used to it."


End file.
